


Shining and Happy

by LetheMedeaTranquility



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardust, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheMedeaTranquility/pseuds/LetheMedeaTranquility
Summary: Juno Steel promises his brother that he'd bring him the falling star they saw. It's just that, well, the Star is a boy with foxes teeth.





	Shining and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned a Stardust fusion on discord in the prompt channel and then had the intense desire to write it, so here it is.

Ben laughed as he looked up into the night sky and Juno watched his brother. The teenagers where sat on a blanket, eating a picnic below the stars to celebrate the date they decided would be their birthday.   
Slightly tipsy from the prosecco they’d saved up pennies for, Juno tipped his head back and leaned it on his brother’s shoulder. Stars shot across the sky, tails trailing behind them like bridal trains. Benzaiten took Juno’s hand,  
“Make a wish,” and Juno did. A wish to stay as happy as he was then. To stay away from his mother and stay with Ben. He closed his eyes, feeling Benten curl into his side and smiled. Ben then spoke up, a breathy whisper for his ears only, “I wish for-“ He cut himself off with a sharp, shocked inhale. The near cacophony after the quiet moment panicked him. Was their mother there? Ben shook him roughly, pointing at the horizon frantically,  
“Look! Juno, Look! That star’s falling!” Out of the dome, fire fell from the sky as something entered the orbit. He sat forward, identifying it as a falling star. A rare phenomenon. “It’s beautiful, Juno!” Ben sounded so wistful and a brazen idea flashed through his mind.  
“I’ll get it for you.” Ben did a double take and took his brother’s face in his hands,  
“Hey pretty lady, what’s going on in that head?” Ben laughed, rubbing Juno’s curly hair. Juno copied the pose and stuck his tongue out,  
“Charming gentleman, I’ll leave the dome and retrieve that fallen star for you.” Ben threw his arms around Juno’s neck,  
“You’re like Andromeda! A real-life Andromeda going on a quest!” Juno picked Ben up and spun them, listening to him squeal. Before placing him down, squishing his cheeks between his hands and placing their foreheads together. Serious, Juno whispered,  
“You’ve got to stay away from mum, though. I’ll bring you that star, if you promise to stay away from mum while I’m gone.”   
Ben rubbed his nose against Juno’s,  
“I’ll stay safe, if you stay safe.”  
“Deal.”  
~  
The dome was cracked in a few places that were always, always guarded. The one closest to the direction of the fallen star was guarded by Ramses. Ramses was an old man who seemed kindly and was more than borderline manipulative and a politician – which made complete sense if you thought about it. Ramses, when he wasn’t at speeches or rally’s or anything else, sat by the crack and stopped children from leaving.   
Juno was going to get past him if it killed him. 

When he got to the crack, Ramses seemed to be asleep and Juno crept past him. Until he was thrown back 10 feet, crashing into the dust on his back. Air was forced out and he rolled to be on his hands and knees.  
“Was that necessary?” He groaned and Ramses laughed, standing tall.   
“You, Steel, know that you cannot leave the dome.” Juno stood up,  
“That’s not ominous at all,” he grouched, one arm wrapped around his midriff. He gulped air and watched Ramses carefully. Ramses settled down back on his chair.   
“How about a fight?” Ramses laughed good naturedly, “Like gentlemen.”  
“I’m more of a lady.” Deadpanned Juno, whipping out his blaster and stunning Ramses. Then he giggled as Ramses slumped over, “That was so cool.”   
“Juno!” He could hear Benten shouting his name and turned to watch him running to him. Ben doubled over, holding out something wrapped in cloth. “Dad gave us this years ago. That candle, it’ll help,” Juno unwrapped it and looked at the little black stub. “Rita looked it up as said that it’d take you wherever you think of.” He raised an eyebrow at his brother,  
“Magic doesn’t exist Ben.” Ben pouted and struck a match,  
“Try it anyway.”   
Juno didn’t reply, just held out the candlewick to Ben. He put the flame to the string and it lit on fire. He thought of the star and suddenly felt sick. He could hear Ben let out a cheer that seemed so far away. He registered the feeling of moving very quickly, the sickening sensation and suddenly, ridiculously quickly, he was falling onto something somewhat softer than ground.  
His eyes snapped over and he was in a crater.   
“Oh, hello,” An accented voice was heard underneath him and he realised he flattened on top of a body. Juno raised to his knees, knelt over the boy sprawled on the ground underneath him. The boy smiled a vulpine smile that flashed sharp, foxes’ teeth. Juno suddenly felt flushed “I didn’t realise this was a custom. I think I’d like to know more, would you teach me?” Juno quickly got off him and stood up. The boy seemed to shine, yet pouted childishly for a moment before sitting and staring with intent shimmering in his eyes.   
“It worked?” Whispered Juno, staring at the diminished candle in his hand. He then tipped his head back and looked up. No translucent barrier muted the stars and it was beautiful. His jaw dropped slightly,  
“They are gorgeous, aren’t they?” murmured the boy, standing next to Juno.  
“The star!” Remembered Juno, spinning frantically and searching the crater.  
“Did a star fall here?”   
The boy raised an eyebrow, impeccably, and smirked like he was privy to a secret he wouldn’t share,  
“Yes,” he turned Juno with a hand on his hip and pointed to the middle, bending close to whisper in Juno’s ear, “In fact, dear, he fell right there. Then, he sat up, dazed and unsure because he was evicted from his place in the heaven with his family. Then, a dashing gentleman,”  
“Lady.” He corrected, smelling that scent that was divine.  
“Apologies, darling. Then, a dashing lady fell on top on him and here we are.”   
Juno turned to look at the boy, maybe a few years younger than his 19, and stepped away. He studied the ethereal beauty and the glow. He actually glowed silver.  
“You’re the star.”  
“Yes, now I’d appreciate if we’d get a move on before a witch comes to eat my heart,” the star turned to climb up the sides of crater, “Are you coming, Juno?” He sounded far too amused, from where he stood on the edge with his hands on his hips. Juno set off after the star,  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I observed,” Juno glared up in his smug face, “Also, you wished on me before I fell.”  
“What?”  
The star huffed as Juno slipped on the mud and knelt on the ground, leaning forward to grab his wrist and help tug him up.  
“I have no real magic to make it happen, but I wish that for you as well.” Juno huffed and Juno met his eyes as they were on level ground. The star had ended up holding his hand.  
“What’s your name?” The star breathed out a laugh and brushed a thumb over his cheek,  
“Rex Glass, for now.” Juno raised an eyebrow,  
“For now?” Juno inquired,  
“Well, dear adventurer, then we’ll see about what you may call me.”   
Peter Nureyev, shining brightly and happy, walked hand in hand with Juno Steel towards the dome in the distance.


End file.
